Attack on Titan Actor AU
by CSEwriters
Summary: So basically you get to experience the lives of the actor's from Attack on Titan (I know... I'm bad at summaries)
1. Lunch

**A/N: Ok so I had this idea at school... I put it on wattpad and realized it had waay to many mistakes e.g. I accidentally said Peta instead of Petra... I put Gunther\s and a lot of other stupid mistakes... I know I'm so smart... Anyways the characters are going to be OOC because that's how I made the actors e.g. Levi's actor is like Petra and vice versa. Please don't hate on it it's just the way I was thinking. Another thing, because of the first chapter this fanfic will probably have events out of order but I will try my best to do it in order of episodes.  
><strong>Ok so here are the actor names I have so far:<br>Petra: Mckenzie  
>Levi: Nick<br>Connie: Matt  
>Sasha: (don't have yet gonna ask my friend about it-you know who you are if you read this just comment any ideas-also to anyone-if you have any better ideas I could really use the help)<br>Hanji: Hailey  
>Erwin: Tom<br>********Mikasa: Claire  
>Armin: Nathan<br>Eren: Lucas****

****All these names are subject to change but for now that's what they are going to be. I'm still thinking of more but for now that's all I have... Also sorry this author's note is so long... ******ENJOY XD**

* * *

><p>"Action!" the director shouted.<p>

"EREN!" Hanji yelled as she ran up to Eren. Eren looked at Hanji then at Squad Levi shocked at how they had turned on him in a split second.

"Heichou! You're too close please back away" Petra shouted. "I believe YOU need to back away" Levi said trying to stifle a laugh. Eren thought to himself "Maybe if I pull my arm out..." so he tried to pull his arm out and as soon as he got it he fell onto the ground with an oof. Levi stood over Eren about to say something but instead burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"CUT! IM DONE WITH YOU PEOLPE!" said the director for this was the 14th time they shot this scene. "LUNCH BREAK" he said while mumbling under his breath "idiots". "LUUUUUNCH IM SOOOOOO HUNGRY!" said Nick running around in a circle around the steaming titan body. "Nick...chill...it's just lunch..." McKenzie said as she walked up to him and grabbed his arm and glared at him. "But Mckenzie... I'm hungry!" he said putting on his best pout face. "...really..." said still glaring at him. "Fine... leave me here to die of hunger!" Nick said pretending to cry and wiping a "tear" from his eyes. Everyone started laughing except Mckenzie. Even though they were a ways into the show people were still amazed at how Nick acted sort of like Petra and Mckenzie was sort of like Levi. She had a soft spot for one or two people. "Fine. I give up. Go eat your lunch..." Mckenzie said throwing her hands up in defeat. "YAY!" Nick said jumping up and down like a five-year old and clapping his hands together like a seal. Everyone laughed again and Mckenzie stifled her laugh again, but it was hard not to laugh at Nick acting like a little kid on sugar high.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day in the Studio-After lunch-They shot the scene right on the 20th take-Nick is "calm" now...<p>

* * *

><p>"ELDO!" Petra screamed as she watched Eldo being "eaten" for the fifth time thanks to Nick not being able to stifle his laughter for who knows WHAT reason. "PETRA REGROUP!" Oluo screamed as he watched Petra get smashed against the tree.<p>

Levi was gliding through the forest as he passed Gunther's dead body. Next was Eldo and Oluo, as he flew past them he started thinking about Petra. He got to the tree and saw Petra smashed against the tree and just stared. "Petra, you have a little red paint on your face..." "NICK!" McKenzie yelled. "What? You do!" Even though technically it wasn't paint but Nick chose not to bring that up. "CUT!" the director shouted for the who knows what millionth time.

* * *

><p>McKenzie got out of the painful position and glared at Nick who just acted innocent and smiled. From McKenzie he got a glare in return. They took a short 10 minute break before the director shouted "ACTION". Mckenzie leaned herself against the tree hoping that Nick wouldn't screw up. Again.<p>

* * *

><p>Levi glided through the forest and saw the bodies of all his teammates. He was beginning to get worried. Then he saw Petra's body all crippled and leaned against a tree. He just stood there and looked at her. "Annnnnd Cut." The director said sighing with releif that the torture was finally over. NO matter how much he loved the crew they could get REALLY annoying sometimes like the one time when Hailey went a little TOO crazy for titans... that day will be etched onto everyone's memories forever...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was the first chapter. Please tell me wha you think and if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them because honestly I don't know where to take this from here... Anyways I promise this is the only chapter that will have long author's notes like this. BYEEE! XD<br>**-what's he drawing? A donut?


	2. Nick and McKenzie's First Meeting

**Just thought I would let you guys know: as for updates I'll try for every weekend but sometimes I can be a MAJOR procrastinator... For example AOT Laser Tag. But then at other times I do stuff really fast and get really into it so it just depends. Anyways last thing: Sasha's actor's name is *drumroll* KATY! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It was the day of the auditions for the cast of Attack on Titan. Everyone was getting ready and everyone was excited.<p>

* * *

><p>(Mckenzie's POV)<p>

"MCKENZIE! It's time to get up or you'll be late for your audition!" I didn't want to miss the audition but I also didn't want to leave my wonderful bed. I almost dozed of again before I felt a weight slam into my side. Siblings. I rolled over to find big brown eyes staring at me and smiling. You love 'em but they can get annoying. "MACKIE!" Emily said poking my face. "What do you want?" I said slowly getting out of bed. "Play wif me!" It's hard to resist a four year old but it's still possible. "I'm sorry Emily but I have to go to my audition" I ruffled her hair, got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for my audition. As I walked down the stairs I saw my mom making pancakes, my favorite, my dad reading the paper, and my four little siblings playing with the pancakes and getting syrup ALL over themselves. I sat down and dug into the pancakes. They're delicious as always. Once I finished I got up and put my jacket on. Right before I left I felt another weight slam into my legs. I looked down to find my three little sisters smiling at me and one just standing who said "Good Luck!" Ryan the oldest of them who was 7, didn't like to act "like a child" anymore according to himself. Kids these days... what am I saying I'M technically still a kid. Then my mom came in car keys on hand and said "McKenxie, you ready to go?" "As ready as I'll ever be..." I said as I walked outside and into my mom's car.

* * *

><p>(Nick's POV)<p>

"Nick, time to get up" I heard my mom's voice and then she shook me. "I'm awake" I mumbled into my pillow. "Just then I felt a pillow hit my head. I shot out of bed and looked for the culprit "CHRIS!" my older brother was standing in the doorway snickering and holding a pillow. "What'd you do that for?" "Cuz I felt like it" he said still laughing. "Whatever..." I went out of my room and into the bathroom to get ready. When I got out I went downstairs and had a bowl of cereal then left the house saying bye to my mom and Chris and left for the audition on my motorcycle.

* * *

><p>(Mckenzie's POV)<p>

I walked in and went over my lines a couple of times. I was inn the middle of reading my lines when someone sat down next to me. I looked over and saw a boy, probably about my age with black hair and an undercut. Then I realized I was staring and looked back down at my script. "I'm Nick, nice to meet you" I turned my head and saw him smiling with his hand outstretched. "Mckenzie" I said shaking his hand.

* * *

><p>(Nick's POV)<p>

When I walked in I saw a couple of people were already here and and took a seat next to a girl with auburn hair. Since it was the only other seat empty, besides on next to a girl with glasses and a brown ponytail. She looked a little crazy so I chose the saner looking person. I started getting stuff out of my bag and realized she was staring at me. Then she looked away and down at her script. I decided to introduce myself. "I'm Nick, nice to meet you" I said smiling and outstretching my had. She looked at me and said "Mckenzie" while shaking my hand.

* * *

><p>(Narrator's POV)<p>

Nick didn't know what else to say so he just asked the first question that popped into his mind. "So, who are you auditioning for?" the girl replied "I don't honestly know... I'm kind of hoping I could get cast as a female Levi. I could always dye my hair..." Wait. Back up a minute. Did she say female Levi? Ok how could a girl like THAT get a cold mean person like HIM? McKenzie saw the weird face he had "What? Is there something wrong with that?" "I mean it's just you look more like someone nicer to me..." She glared at him and slowly inched her face closer to his. Nick swore if looks could kill he would be dead right now. "What did you say?" She said still holding her gaze. "U-Uhhh it's just... you're a gi-" _Smack_ "Ow..." He said rubbing he now red cheek. "Don't you EVER say anything like that again." Nick decided to stay away from this girl if she got cast along with him. For a innocent looking girl... Let's just say looks can be deceiving. Silence. "So, let me guess you wanna be Levi too, don't you?" Nick looked at her surprised and said "Heck no. I wanna be someone nicer. I can't exactly do mean... or serious... or angry..." he replied rubbing the back of his neck. "So then who DO you want to be? Mr. Sniff Sniff" "Uhhhh... I mean I could..." "I was joking you idiot..." "oh..." More silence. "Who do you ACTUALLY wanna be?" "Well I dunno maybe if I died my hair blonde I could be Erwin or something..." "Cool you get to be "Commander Eyebrows"!" She said sarcastically. He was about to say something else but was interrupted with someone from the audition room calling his name "Nick Cunningham" "Well I got to go, good luck and maybe see you on the set" He said as he got up, waved and walked to into the audition room.


End file.
